他の執事
by Liesel.Hellen
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive finds out someone else other than him who knows the existence of demons...or not. It is up to him to uncover the motive behind and prevent Great Britain from falling to the wrong hands
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. This is purely a fanfiction, my fanfiction to all of you readers XD

Prolouge : その執事、妖精

"Fairies?" A smirk appeared on a young boy'a face.

"May I asked, what has aroused your interest, young master?" A tall man, dressed in a black tailcoat enquired, though his expressionless face revealed that he, unlike his master, has no interest in "fairies".

After all, why should he? He had lived for centuries and every once in a while, these humans would come up with ridiculous things like "Mermaids found in the oceans!" or "Demons liaise with widowed women!" Humans, he thought, are such attention seekers.

"Sebastian, have you met a fairy before?" The blue eyed boy prompted, his hand tapping on the newspaper laid in front of him.

"Why the sudden question, my lord?" Sebastian inquired, much to the annoyance of his master would slammed his hand and demanded his butler for an answer. The black clad butler continued clearing his master's desk, ignorant to his master's quick-temper. "My lord, can I meet something that does not exist?"

The boy thought for a moment as he scrutinized his butler for any traces of untruth. No, his butler would not, cannot, lie to him. No one is allowed to lie him, Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive household.

"I suppose not," he replied, "do a check up on this then."

Saying, he tossed the newspapers to his butler, who swiftly caught it in his hands. His butler scanned through the papers before pursing his lips.

"Interesting." The lips of the raven haired man curled up.

"Isn't it? Feels like déjà vu, does it not?" Ciel glanced at Sebastian, gently touching his eye patch. Another boy, supposedly dead, who suddenly come back alive sprouting nonsense that he was kidnapped by fairies? Something more intriguing was the fact that he came back with an unknown man who proclaims himself to be "the butler of the Trancy estate"

"Butler….we'll see about that."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: その執事, 情報

Jōhō

"Nothing?" The eyebrows of the young earl were raised. "You, Sebastian, found nothing?"

"My deepest apologies, my lord." Sebastian gave a deep bow. "It seems that the Trancy household is rather….quiet these days."

"Quiet?" Ciel scoffed. "Right after creating such a big wave with this ridiculous fairytale of theirs?"

"So it appears."

"So the mouse decides to hide in its little house?" Ciel wondered out loud. He placed his face on his left hand, his right hand fiddling with the dart he has in his hand.

Sebastian gave a smile knowingly. The Earl is definitely plotting something in his head.

"Arrangement will be made to _curb_ your curiosity towards the Trancy household then." He replied, before turning to the door.

Something whizzed by Sebastian, making a sharp cut through the sides of his hair. Sebastian chuckled, it was never safe to be with his young master.

"You missed, my lord." Sebastian continued walking without breaking his rhythm.

Ciel gave an annoyed grunt. "No I didn't, it was bull's eye."

Sure enough, the dart was positioned at the centre of the dart board.

"I believe the dart was not meant to target the dartboard." Sebastian challenged.

For a butler, Sebastian knows too much. Not that it was a compliment. Really, it was hard to believe he sold his soul in exchange for such an obnoxious and imprudent butler.

"A cat is only useful if it can catch mice." The Earl mumbled before throwing another dart which knocked off the first dart.

… …. …

Ciel Phantomhive sat on his desk, filling out his paperwork. He had yet to hear a reply from his butler. It seems like there are some things that even demons cannot achieve. It gave him satisfaction that his butler has finally met a stumbling block.

All of a sudden, he was instantly aware of the sound of approaching footsteps. He could hear the echoes through the hallway and hear the whirling wheels of the beverage trolley. Subconsciously, he licked his lips. Sebastian's delicious desserts would arrive soon. He fiddled with the paper parchment he held, wondering in what ways he should taunt Sebastian for his failure in investigation the Trancy family.

Ciel heard the opening of the door but he didn't raise his head. He did not acknowledge Sebastian's presence as wheeled in the desserts. He did not even respond when Sebastian placed his teatime snacks delicately in front of him. The earl decided not to give his butler the benefit of doubt that he was quite impressed with the handiwork of a demon.

"Blue eyes, blonde hair, as short as you." Sebastian bent down to his lord and whispered softly.

"I beg your pardon?" Ciel raised an eyebrow at Sebastian.

Sebastian gave a sympathetic smile. How rude, here he was giving information that he had been ordered to scout and he had gotten such an unsatisfactory gratitude. Then that ungrateful brat would scream his head off saying he was such "a hell of idiot". As far as he was concerned, the way he chose to carry out his duty was not a concern of a helpless mortal. Without him, Ciel would never be the high pride noble, sitting on his throne. The Earl Phantomhive would only be a helpless dog of the Que- no, streets.

"Trancy. Alois Trancy, the young master of the Trancy household." Sebastian said simply. "As for his butler, he has the same dress code as all butlers, in an outfit not unlike mine. Bespectacled and neatly arranged hair, about 6 feet tall"

Ciel tapped his fingers and signaled for Sebastian to continue. The information, while useful, did not prove to be much help in pinpointing the mysterious pair.

"It appears that there were originally some photographs but it seems that they were mysteriously destroyed on the night when it was taken." Sebastian apologized, handling a thin magazine to the Phantomhive Earl.

"Black tabloid…" Ciel read off the title from the cover of the magazine. Inside the magazines are usually meaningless gossips that only the bossy ladies of the upper-class society would be pay attention to.

"Young master," Ciel gave a questioning look at Sebastian who held a wax-sealed letter in his gloved hands.

"Her Majesty's?"

"Yes," Sebastian pried open the letter delicately, allowing the envelop to remain undamaged as a clean cut was made on the seal wax, revealing the letter inside. "The Queen would be having a ball this full moon and all the upper class is to attend it."

"I understand," Ciel clasped his hands together. "Make preparations for it immediately, the Trancy's identity must be exposed, especially that butler of theirs. I have no wish to be cleaning up after sewage rats."

"Yes, my lord."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: その執事、舞踊

The night was clear, as the moon illuminated the dark sky. The twinkles of stars accompanied the solitary moon and shone down on the uneven ground beneath the veil of sky. Beneath that velvet sky, the only one whose brightness could rival that of the moon, was the Buckingham Palace itself.

"My lady, please do not attempt to escape from the party."

A twin tailed girl turned back and glared the bespectacled man behind her. Her black ivory hair shook agitatedly as she whispered fiercely at him. "You imbecile! How dare you let me suffer the humiliation of appearing in **such indecent** clothing?"

"My, my, a lady should keep her emotions in check. How many times have we went through this?" The man sighed exasperatedly, he was sure that he had that hammered into his lady's head.

"You must be enjoying this," the girl grumbled, her hands akimbo on her hips. Her face was upturned and her lips were a pout as she winced in disgust. If she had it her way, she would be exterminating the cause of her misery.

"A party ought to be enjoyed," The man smiled, looking at the fiery young lady he was with. "Is it not, Mademoiselle C_é_cile?"

Mademoiselle C_é_cile was not appeased. That demon. Ciel should have known better than to leave preparations to him.

"Seeing how you managed to successfully seduce the Viscount Druitt, I certainly do not doubt your ability to blend in the Queen's party this full moon." Sebastian chuckled. There are little things in the human territory that amuses him but he has to admit while serving the Phantomhive household, interesting events occur on quite a regular basis.

"From what I heard, his Lord, Alois Trancy, is a fairly young boy, not incomparable to your age. I do not think they will attempt to do anything dangerous here, nor would he try to take advantage of you." Sebastian tried assuring his "maiden" who merely shuddered at the dreadful memory of the last Viscount's ball.

"Sebastian….." Ciel growled menacingly. He looked down his dress. It was a spiral red and white, with a rose ribbon in the right side of the waist position. The layers of frills had red laces which swept the floor as he walked.

"Now, we ought to find our targets, young mistress." Sebastian held out a hand.

"As long as Elizabeth and Viscount does not find us." Ciel snorted, ignoring Sebastian's offer. "Could you have pick a more simple gown?"

"That would be too boring for you, Young Mistress." Sebastian rebutted his angry "mistress" who was shooting dagger stares at him.

Sound of the waltz began reverberating through the ballroom. The gentlemen and ladies glided through the room, following the strong beat and soft beats. The splendid coordination between the dance partners would have fooled others into thinking this was the grace and beauty of Greek Gods and Goddesses. The dances flowed in harmony with the orchestra, which produced a fluid note after another, letting it hang in the air.

"It's too noisy here," Ciel pronounced, walking off the dance floor.

Sebastian's gaze followed Ciel who had headed off to the garden. That's just like him, to be escaping from the crowd, away from people, away from prying eyes. His lord had never liked company, never like to have fun, never to be the one to joke. It was almost as if he was trying to seal up all his emotions, feeding his soul on vengeance. That's just as well, soul with sole vengeance are the most delicious ones of all.

"Sebastian, that idiot." Ciel grumbled once more. He treaded carefully, lest he trips over his gown. Although he would never admit it, he was starting to respect and envy the ladies around him how seemed to be able to navigate easily in their trains of gowns.

"But Claude! I really, really want to eat those cupcakes!"

Ciel pricked up his ears, it seemed that whoever was saying was located behind the bushes. Ciel fumbled with his dress and approached the person behind the voice.

"Your Highness, please understand that too much sugar food will make you unwell. Besides it is no good for your teeth."

"Claude! Did you not say that you will follow my orders?"

Ciel peered through the bushes to see two figures in a heated conversation. He squinted his eyes, wondering who they could possibly be.

"Your Highness, my duty as a butler is also to ensure your well-being. Besides, as the representation of the Trancy household, shouldn't you behave a little_**more appropriately**_?"

Trancy! So that must be Alois Trancy and his butler. Ciel was about to shift a little closer to them when a sharp command froze his movements.

"I do not like eavesdroppers, before I immobilize you personally, I would suggest you reveal yourself."

Ciel suppressed a gasp, slowly turning his head towards that other Master and Butler.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: その執事, 迷路

Darn it! Ciel was sure that he did not flop out this investigation. Since there was no escape, he could do nothing but do as he was told, even though he hated being ordered. Once he had sufficient information, they would be done for. He meant it.

"Erm.. Good evening, Sirs." Ciel curtsied awkwardly, while cursing the restricting dress mentally. This dress shall be exterminated with them too.

"Who are you, and why are you eavesdropping us?" The butler, a tall and intimidating man glowered at him. His stern face tolerated no jokes.

Think, Ciel, think!

"I was taking a walk around the gardens, dancing and socializing isn't things I am good at." Ciel lowered his head and directed his eyes to the ground, hoping to adopt a less offensive pose that would cover his lies. He twirled a lock of "his hair" and held one of his hands to his chest, praying that his façade would not be blown.

"Claude! You are frightening the poor milady!" A higher, boyish voice chided.

Ciel lifted his face to see the young blonde glaring at his butler before holding an outstretched hand to Ciel.

"I'm Alois Trancy, please to meet you!" He smiled pleasantly.

Ciel looked at the hand suspiciously before accepting it. "The pleasure is on my side too, my name is C_é_cile Porch_é_."

Ciel was quite amazed how smoothly the words flow out of his lips. He bit his lower lips, hoping that he portrayed "C_é_cile Porch_é" well enough._

_"I suppose you're a French? Ahh~ the croissants there are simply lovely!" Alois grinned, clapping his hands in delight._

_"Yes, indeed they are lovely." Ciel replied, absent-mindedly. He was examining this strange pair. Alois Trancy seemed to be a rather lively adolescent, with a happy and friendly character, but his butler seemed to be quite the opposite of him. Most of the time, he just put up that cold, indifferent glare, making Ciel extremely uptight and nervous in his presence._

_"Your Highness, should you not converse with __Mademoiselle __Porch____é __in French? Hopefuly this can allow your French to improve." Claude suddenly interrupted their conversation, causing an unhappy Alois to complain once more._

_"Claude! You know that my French has been rusty! Besides, this is England!" Alois whinned._

_Panic started to grip Ciel. His French vocabulary was limited and he had no idea how "rusty" Alois's French was, neither was he interested in finding out. How dare Sebastian left out that important information! His front would be blown!_

_"_Commencer.[1]"

Alois sighed in defeat. "Bien, Bien." He turned back to Ciel and ask, "Etes-vous venu seul? [2]"

Ciel turned his eyes away from Alois, his mind racing for an answer. If only he had paid attention to Governor Arnold's lesson instead of thinking how to escape it. If only he had listened to Sebastian's advice to upgrade himself.

"Aucun, Cousin est avec moi.[3]" Ciel replied hastily, hoping the panic would not reflect in his voice.

"Je vois! [4]" Alois appeared to be satisfied with Ciel's reply. Turning to his butler, he commanded that drinks to be served to both him and Ciel, claiming that he was "thirsty."

Ciel noted that while Alois appeared to be comfortable in his butler's presence but his butler wielded greater authority over him. If that was so, Claude cannot be a demon. Demon were supposed to follow their master's orders and ask no questions, like his own demon. However, he had met only one demon, so could it be that different demons have different principles?

Just as he was racking his brains out thinking, he felt someone took hold of his left hand.

"Maintenant, laissez-nous échapper à Claude![5]" Alois laughed, running and pulling Ciel with him.

"échapper? Claude?[6]?" Ciel asked, gasping for air and trying to keep up with Alois. If Claude was a demon, it would be impossible to do so, isn't it?

Peals of laughter hanged in the air. Alois nodded his head before finally slowing down to a stop. Ciel pressed his two hands on his knee, panting breathlessly. To think he was able to run in a gown. He stole a glance at Alois was not tired out by this running activity. Probably due to him doing this on a regular basis.

"Say, do you ever feel like escaping from someone?" Ciel looked up to see Alois looking forlornly at the stars.

Ciel looked up too. He can't denied that he did think of running away, to be alone, to be freed of the collar that tied him to the Queen. He wanted to break away from the contract, to be free from the scornful people laughing at him, the Queen's dog. He wished that he can be freed of the misery and agony that engulfed him ever since _that day_.

"Is life not about escapes? More specifically, it is about thinking of escaping. It is impossible to escape because the more you struggle, the more likely it is to devour you." Ciel answered curtly.

Alois looked at Ciel in surprise, to think that such a sad and pessimistic reply came from such a pretty and innocent-looking girl who was about the same age as him.

"Eh? How about you? Did you feel so sometimes?" Alois enquired.

"I'm not obliged to reply to such a ridiculous question." Ciel clenched his hand. "I should be going now."

Alois reached out a hand, wondering why had that young lady suddenly snapped. Was it because of his question?

"Don't touch me!" Ciel glared at a shocked Alois.

"I…."

"I am not interested in anything you say." Ciel snapped. "Just tell me where the exit is."

The blond boy quickly retrieved his hand behind him.

"I….don't know…" He answered sheepishly.

As Ciel scanned the identical looking surroundings, he felt his legs turning into lead and his vein bulging.

Alois Trancy…..you are mince meat.

Author's note: Thank you all for reading! I have much fun writing about Alois and Ciel! Does my Alois and Claude meet your expectations?

Below are the English translation for the French conversation. Feel free to correct me on the mistakes I made.

[1] Begin

[2] Did you come unaccompanied?

[3] No, I came in the company of my cousin.

[4] I see!

[5] Now, let us escape from Claude!

[6] Escape? Claude?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: その執事, 会議

_"_You're hopeless," Ciel shook his head in annoyance.

Alois simply winked and scratched his head. "That's what Claude always says."

"I can imagine that." Ciel sighed. He turned away from Alois's view before muttering, "Sebastian, come forth."

Immediately, he heard the click of shoes. Ciel was about to shoot some sarcastic remarks at his butler when he heard Alois gasped, "Claude! How did you manage find us?"

Ciel widen his eyes in astonishment. This was practically a labyrinth, there is no way for an ordinary butler to navigate and locate where a particular person is. He narrowed his eyes, certain that things were not so simple.

"Your Highness, are you aware of the noise you were making?" Claude pushes back his glasses, looking down on his little charge.

"Claude, you're as amazing as always!" Alois beamed, running to his butler

Claude remained expressionless, probably too tired to keep up with his energetic master. Claude turned his back, making his way out of the labyrinth. Alois bounced after him, happily pulling Ciel along, thankfully at walking pace.

That demon must be hiding somewhere and laughing at his failure at extracting information from the Alois Trancy and Claude in person, no less. Ciel looked around him, wondering if Sebastian was following them.

Ciel felt that they were slowing down and turned his attention back to Claude and Alois. They appeared to have reached the end of the labyrinth and man in black tailcoat awaited them.

"So you've been hiding here, dear Cécile?"

Ciel scoffed, finally he decides to show up. "Then you would have failed at seeking."

The man gave a smile before turning to Claude and Alois. "I apologise for trouble that my cousin has caused. I am Bach"

Alois held up and waved it in disapproval. "It was nothing really, we had much fun!"

"I'm glad that Cécile had a great time with you. However, we must be going now." Sebastian walked over and placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders. Ciel flinched at the contact but made no action to move away.

"Now wave goodbye to your new friends, Cécile. The gentlemen are waiting." Ciel looked as if he was on the verge of tearing Sebastian to pieces.

"Hope to see you again, Cécile" Alois shouted to Ciel who was fast disappearing out of his view. Claude kept silent and watched the pair of them, walking into the moonlight.

"They have come for me. Am I correct to assume that, Claude?" Alois turned back to his butler, his face no longer having any joyous expression. Instead, a serious look clouded his face.

"No matter who they are, they will crumble beneath me while you stand, until the very end." Claude replied, his glasses reflecting the cold ray of the blue moon.

* * *

"Get your hands off me." Ciel brushed Sebastian's hand off.

Sebastian retreated his hand. "I understand, Cécile."

"Stop the whole 'Cécile' thing." Ciel growled. "I only have one name, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Dear, dear, what ever would others say if they see Earl Phantomhive in a gown?"

Sebastian said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"As if you would let that happen." Ciel retorted.

"As long as the outcome is interesting, I won't mind." Sebastian teased, holding up his master's face, forcing an embarrassed Ciel to look him in his eyes. Small pixie face, beautiful and big azure eyes, white porcelain skin, glossy and silky dark gray hair, his lord could easily be mistaken for a girl. Ciel averted his gaze away from Sebastian who had lean in and placed a concave hand beside Ciel's ears.

"Remember who you are tonight, Cécile Porché, my little cousin. Only tonight, I am your equal."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "And remember that even then you are obliged to protect me and obey my command."

Sebastian went down on his knees. "This is only to be expected."

Ciel looked at his butler with his left eye. "Such frills aside, that butler, Claude, did you find anything unusual about him?"

Sebastian thought for a moment before replying, "Technically no, but I did feel a strong presence."

"Elaborate."

"The Trancy's butler has a strong aura, something that beings like Agni, Greil, William have. I would not say it's a supernatural aura as anyone, as long as their skills reached enlightenment, would attain such an aura. Judging by the fact that he was able to locate you and the young master of the Trancy household with much ease, there is definitely more to him."

"Just as I thought. Could he be a-?"

"Demon? He could be." Sebastian cut Ciel off. Seeing is master's intense expression, Sebastian continued, "The only way to ascertain that is to find the contract seal.

"You are saying….?" A frown surfaced on Ciel's face.

"Yes, the seal embedded on their bodies."

* * *

Author's note:

The next chapter might come a little slower as my vacation is ending in 37hours, 45minutes and 36seconds (accurate to the time of typing). I'm still figuring how to use the functions, like the line breaks, the original document before uploading here was alright but somehow fanfiction deleted it. Sorry if I keep deleting my previous chapters and re-uploading them

Alois is so adorable! The trailer had done a good job and making me rethink of hating the new season. I would prefer it to be a totally new series but the only similar thing that is holding it to Kuroshitsuji is them having a demonic butler and a master.

The encounter of Ciel and Alois had really set me laughing. The time frame for this is somewhere before Episode 16 (after the incident of the two princes) and 17 (before Angela captures Ciel).

It was stated that Kuroshitsuji II was set in the later half of the 19th century and Kuroshitsuji I was set 1888 ( the year of Mary Jane Kelly's death) so they would be in roughly the same timeframe.

Once again, I thank you all for reading my humble story. Please pardon any mistakes made, thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5, _その執事, 遊戯

_"_Aren't you the most adorable little thing?" The ladies cooed.

"Why, thank you for your compliment." A girl in a magnificent red and white gown batted her eyelashes coyly, drawing more attention from the ladies around her, and the dashing gentlemen of course. Despite her being lavish in attention, secretly she was plotting to slip away.

What a disgrace to the Phantomhive's! She thought infuriately. Fortunately, her cousin returned back to her side and excused them from the company of her suitors and the ladies. He had an instant effect on the ladies, who swooned and stood love-struck, their lusting eyes following his every movement. The gentlemen were sour that she was taken away so easily out of their reach, just like the beautiful moon that was covered by the dark clouds.

"Having fun, Cécile?" teased an amused Sebastian.

"Sure, **Bach**, without you, that is." Ciel replied sweetly, his words tainted with sarcasm.

"Ahh, really? I really should go then, I am sure the Viscount Druitt appreciates your company more." Sebastian faked a sad expression. "By the way, he is just four metres away from you."

Ciel jerk his head up in shock and looking in the direction that Sebastian was looking at. Sure enough, the Viscount Druitt was there, mingling with the ladies. Ciel gripped the hem of his dress, appalled at what happened the last ball.

"I'm going to look for Queen Victoria." Ciel declared, walking past _Bach_.

Bach made no attempt to stop him, only looking silently as his master disappeared into the crowd. The Earl seemed to be paricularly cranky tonight. Now then, he cracked his fingers, it's time to get down to business.

He moved through the party-goers, weaving through the lively party. He made his way to the hallway. The hallway was poorly lit, a stark contrast to the bright ballroom. Sebastian took a step in the dark abyss, his pupils diluting to allow his eyes to adjust to his surrounds. Unlike mere humans, it had immediate results which he attribute this to his similarities between nocturnal creatures rather than him being a demon. He scanned his surroundings, absorbing the details of the hallway, down to the very cracks in the walls.

Most people would not suspect anything, but Sebastian was not "most people". Base on his knowledge of humans, the dark was mainly to keep prying eyes out amd keep secrets in. It was a pity that humans do not appreciate the beauty of darkness. However this would make things easier since he can begin his investigations more smoothly.

"Your Majesty, this is not viable."

A smile touched Sebastian's face. Targets found.

"My dear boy, why not?" It appears that her Majesty, Queen Victoria, was in a conversation with them.

"I just came back and I have no wish to enter such politics. Besides, I have a great dislike for working with people who talk because you will only see their actions just before they stab you in the back." A young voice protested.

Sebastian was impressed. To think that a child of such tender age was able to resist the highest of the highest. His young master should see this, and realize what a dog he is.

Sebastian headed back to the ballroom. His mission was completed.

* * *

"It appears that another troublesome creature have intruded our conversation."

"Claude, you're getting too uptight." A young boy shrugged off the remark, his sky blue eyes dancing mischievously. "Besides, it's more fun this way."

"Your Highness, it's one thing to have fun watching others fall, and another for others to have fun watching _you_ fall." Claude warned his laid-back master who was now fondling with his neck-bow.

"Ever since you swore your allegiance to me that day, I was confident that the only person I will fall to is you." The young boy grinned cheekily at his butler.

Claude looked at his master in surprise before quickly covering his surprise by pushing back the ridge of his glasses.

* * *

Seriously, that demon is bent on bringing hell to earth. The Phantomhive Earl walked cautiously, making sure that he does not trip, fully aware that that would tickle Sebastian to no end. That is why he hated going to parties, there was nothing much to do except to make meaningless small chat. Not to mention all the etiquettes and mannerism he has to pay attention to.

Suddenly the room hushed and the lights dimed. Ciel looked around him and saw that everyone's eyes was transfixed on Grand Ballroom stairways, Ciel turned to see Her Majesty standing there, waving elegantly to the crowd. Instead of the usual black she wore, today she was dressed in a long sleeved green and white dress, with a collar held by a red ribbon. A dazzling smile was fixed on her face as her butler, Charles Phipps, accompanied her down the stairs.

"I am happy that all of you took time to come and attend this party of mine." Queen Victoria began her speech. "As you all should know, recently there had been reports that a young boy, a member of one of the noble families, who was presumed dead, had mysteriously came back."

There was a pause as everyone started whispering among themselves. The whispering died down once the Queen resumed her speech.

"As a Queen, it is my responsibility to clarify these doubts, especially when it concerns members of the high society." The Queen's voice was steady and firm. "Lord Alois Trancy, the young master of the Trancy household."

All attention was drawn from the Queen to the direction where her hand was pointed. A young boy emerged with his butler, his fearless eyes sweeping the crowds.

"Looks like I have to master another game." Ciel muttered before walking away.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: その執事, 階段

Alois looked down upon the ballroom, aware that the only movement was the lady herself. For some reason, she intrigued him. There was something behind her that held some sheer amount of thrill. Like a feline, she treads her path carefully and calculated the risks involved. She knows when to pull out, when to strike but she always shroud herself in a veil of mistrust and defense. But that is just what makes her interesting.

"Cécile Porché?" Claude asked his master.

"Hmm, she is quite something, ain't she?" Alois revealed a smile, tapping his fingers on his cross-folded arms.

"I trust that you are aware of the truth?" Claude followed his master down the stairways.

"Nope!" Alois replied, mischief glinted in his eyes. Claude gave a doubtful look. This is just like Alois, playing along in the game. Well, it suited him well, at least Alois would be too engrossed in this game to be wrecking chaos in his boredom.

"Now, what is a party without a dance?" The queen questioned and at once the orchestra broke into a cheery tune.

Alois noticed that Queen Victoria was looking at him, hinting with her facial expression.

"Your Majesty! You can't mean me! I can hardly dance!" Alois exclaimed, alarmed at the sudden attention.

"Nonsense, everyone in the Trancy is well-known for their ability to dance! Unless you are saying that no ladies here is good enough for you?" The queen mocked affectionately.

"No, your Majesty, I—" Alois tried defending himself but was cut off.

"Now, that young lady in red and white! There's a lovely girl as your dance partner." The Queen boomed, resulting in Alois shaking in surrender.

The "young lady in red and white" froze. She found that everyone in the room had their eyes transfixed on her. She felt her clenching her fists tightly as she heard snickering by the other jealous and skeptical ladies. She whipped back her head and gave them a deadly stare, which did shut their uncouth behavior but had no effect on their haughty attitude.

Alois looked terribly embarrassed as he went up to that young maiden, "encouraged" by her Majesty, and asked for a dance.

"Dear Lady Porché, may I asked for a dance?" Alois bowed, offering his hand.

Lady Porché took his hand, giving those irritating and appalling ladies an I-win look, much to their infuriation. The music played and the pair of them swept through the dancing floor. Gradually, everyone started dancing too while the Queen watched on with satisfaction.

* * *

Ciel could feel his feet giving way. Dancing was not his forte and he never really clicked with it anyway. Dancing made him vulnerable, as if it was waiting to drain his stamina and slowly kill him off. Dancing was not enjoyable, and it was the most useless skill. He hated the contact, the contact that threatens to burn his very being and it made him stand on guard constantly.

Ciel looked at the boy who was dancing with him. For a klutz, the Trancy boy was quite a good dancer. He flowed well with the music, as if he were one with him. If Ciel could appreciate dancing, he begged for this dance to go on forever.

"The seal." That was the only thing on his mind. For once, he was thankful that dancing allowed close physical contact. While dancing, he tried peeking at Alois's face, wondering if the seal was concealed there. However, all he could find was a perfectly flawless face. He tried examining Alois's hands too but Alois's movements were too fast for him.

Ciel Phantomhive was well-known for many things but dancing was not one of them. He could hardly coordinate his hands and legs and having to multitask between dancing and doing investigation had him up to his neck.

"The seal, I have to get him to reveal the seal!" Ciel thought in frustration. His eyes landed on the dessert table near him. An idea crept into his mind as the smile on his face widened.

Ciel slowly led his dancing partner to the table, careful that his partner was not aware of his plan. Just as his partner was directly in front of the table, Ciel took a step forwards, driving his partner backwards. This resulted in Alois knocking over a bowl of jelly pudding and staining his suit.

"Oh dear! I'm very sorry for that!" Ciel exclaimed in mock shock. He tried helping to remove the pudding off from Alois but alas, it only caused a wider area of the cloth to be stained. It was fortunate that the collision was not major and the rest of the attendees were deeply engrossed in their dancing.

"No, no, the fault is mine for not paying attention to my surroundings." Alois smiled, trying to reduce the guilt that "Cécile" had. "I'll just wash up, it'll be fine."

"I-I…I'll go with you!" Ciel blurted out, hurrying after Alois.

Sebastian looked on that scene with amusement, his master was doing exceptionally well. He looked at the other butler, who was still beside Her Majesty. He was keenly aware that his young master's act would not go unnoticed.

Well then, better to leave it to the professionals. Sebastian pulled his gloves and continued his dance.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm finally getting the hang of fanfiction and writing this story. I can vividly imagine Claude, Alois in my head! They are such interesting characters to write about but partly because their characters are not affected by the anime since it has yet premiere. Counting down to 1st of July 2010 where the real Alois and Claude is coming out! Getting very excited as I just bought the Magazine with Alois and Claude in it :D**

**For the next chapter, Ciel is going to find out if Alois really has a Faustian pact with Claude. Shall update again soon! ^^**

Please review and give me your opinions of the story so far. I love to know how my portrayal of Claude and Alois seemed. (neglecting Ciel and Sebastian here…)


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Blubery Euglena: Thank you for reviewing every chapter!

Missjasmine: Seems like your wish is granted ^^

Fioex: I'm glad I was able to!

* * *

Chapter 7: その執事, 露出

Alois closed the guestroom door behind him. This party is fun. Better than he had imagined it to be. He gave a laugh. Lady Cécile. It was a good one, fooled almost everyone. Alois unbuttoned his shirt, it was a pity that such a beautiful piece of cloth is stained. But then again, nothing in the world isn't stained.

Suddenly he heard a crack at the door. A frown appeared on his face and opened the door only to find Lady Cécile at the door with a shock expression on her face. Alois smiled slyly. The beautiful butterfly has found its way to its honey.

"What are you doing here, my lady?" Alois questioned her.

"I came here to help." Lady Cécile replied. "After all it was my fault."

Alois nodded, gesturing for her to enter.

"What can you help me with?" Alois flopped down on the couch, slyly remarking. Lady Cécile stiffened, "Anything you need help on?"

"Technically speaking, I need to put on a new change of clothes. Claude is taking forever to come." Alois remarked nonchalantly. "Unless…"

"Unless…" Cécile echoed cautiously, eyeing at Alois who had his gaze fixed on her.

* * *

Ciel was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He was in the enemy's territory now.

"What ever do you mean, Earl Trancy?" Ciel asked coyly, disgusted with the way he is acting now. He was glad for once that Sebastian was not with him.

"It depends on how you interprete it." The Trancy Earl replied simply, mischief hidden in his voice. He watched Ciel with the sides of his eyes, eagerly anticipating what he would do.

Ciel didn't reply, instead he walked over to the closet and picked a shirt out, holding it out for Alois. "This."

Alois looked at Ciel disappointedly. Boring.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to ask me? Or….know?" Alois maintained eye contact with Ciel, holding a superior stance.

Ciel could feel the vein in his forehead throb. Get it over and done with.

"In fact yes," Ciel smiled, "I heard some interesting things about you."

Alois returned the smile, "I would like to share but first I would like to change." The smile widened. "Unless you would like to watch me change, dear Porché?"

Ciel clench his teeth, Alois is doing this on purpose!

"No, that wouldn't do." He turned his back to Alois, making quick glances at Alois, who seemed to be taking his sweet time changing. Where is the seal? It must be etched somewhere. However, Alois Trancy's skin seemed flawless, undamaged by any seal.

"I'm done."

Ciel turned back swiftly, resuming his act.

"Sorry for taking so long, yes, what would you like to know?" Alois set himself beside Ciel, his eyes watchful.

Ciel was not intimidated, "Fairies?"

Alois placed a thoughtful finger on his chin, "Ah…so you are like one of the gossiping ladies then?"

Ciel crossed his hands angrily. "Pardon me? Isn't this your fault for making up with stories such as fairies?"

Alois was suddenly quiet. Ciel was taken aback, wondering if he said the wrong things. Long blonde bangs covered his eyes as Alois turned away from Ciel. Ciel felt at a loss of what to do, seeing that the lively boy had turned depressed in split seconds. A tear fell down from Alois's cheek, gripping the panic in Ciel's heart.

"S-SSorry! I didn't mean to!" Ciel could only squeak out apologies. Normally he wouldn't even bother but information has to be obtained, by hook or by crook, even if he has to act as a pathetic and virtuous girl. Now it seems like he had endure the humiliation for nothing.

The door opened and in entered the Trancy butler.

Claude has his gaze on Ciel before he walked to his Master and whispered something to Alois.

Ciel strained his eyes, trying to catch the conversation but in vain.

"My master needs his rest." Claude said to Ciel before gesturing for him to leave.

Ciel nodded and curtsied before he exited the room.

Mission, failed.

* * *

Alois rolled on couch laughing. "Claude! I'd such great time!"

Claude looked at his master who wiped away the tear in his eyes. He said nothing but proceeded to fold the dirtied shirt.

"Claude." Alois stifled his laughter, his face now serious. "Ciel Phantomhive is a really cute girl, isn't he?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, lacking of dancing skills. Under the disguise as Cécile Porché but the shoes he wore were altered slightly to fit a boy's feet since the shoes isn't as thin and narrow as it should be for ladies. It was visibly seen when he was dancing. Also, some stray strains of his showed underneath his wig, in fact three of them. The cousin of his, Bach, is also rather…exceptional."

Alois smiled, "You're really observant Claude, worthy to be my butler."

"I can turn day into night, salt into sugar, saints into corpse and dark blue into gold. All you need is to order me." Claude bowed.

"In that case, bring him to me. Ciel Phantomhive."


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It really made my day. And once again, I thank those who took the time to read this humble fanfiction of mine.**

**Blubery Euglena: Yes, it is funny how Ciel can act really submissive and timid if he sets his mind to it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: その執事, 訪客

Ciel slammed on the table, which threatened to split under pressure. "Sebastian! You said we could extract information from the party, so why is it that I see nothing useful materialize?"

"My Lord, it is true that I said that information can be extracted from the party but isn't that supposed to be your job?" Sebastian smiled deviously. "You can't expect a grown up man to talk about fairies right?"

"Sebastian….." Ciel glared at him in irritation. "It's not about the fairies."

"Oh?" Sebastian feigned surprise. "I did hear from a certain fairy that a pretty girl was squeaking apologies to the Trancy Earl. Now, which pathetic being was it?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel turned a deep shade of crimson red. Trust Sebastian to listen to the most useless things. Sometimes, he felt like breaking the contract, not because the sudden realization of what consequences would selling your soul do, but because having an arrogant butler makes your soul wither before your time is up. "I had no choice, if I didn't behave so _pathetically_ they could hardly believe that I was Cécile Porché, a lady of noble birth."

"**However."**

Sebastian looked expectantly at Ciel.

"I suspect that my façade is already blown."

Sebastian smiled. He did not select the wrong human.

"Claude, the Trancy butler, his ability to appear in the maze in such a short period of time amazes me. Normally, people will assume that it is because he is familiar with the place or that he followed our footprints. This is highly unlikely because the Buckingham Palace is no opened to outsiders unless the Trancy has dubious ties to the Queen. However, the Trancy's are known to keep to themselves, if the Phantomhive's is comparable to the shadows, then the Trancy's are comparable to the extinguishing light so they might have some confidential secrets to hide." Ciel snapped his fingers. "As for the footprints, it is very dark in there, even with the moonlight, the tall hedge would have block off any light that is trying to reach the ground."

"So young master is trying to say that Claude is my kind?"

"Yes, because the Undertaker has mentioned that all death gods now have a **GSPS**, which is also **Global Shinigami Positioning System **ever since that incident to prevent corrupt behavior."

Sebastian chuckled sympathetically. "What a thoughtful present, now they have received their collars."

"I need to arrange another trip to the Trancy. This time I shall come prepared."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian went down on his knees. "I'll contact Miss Hopkins right away."

Ciel's left eye slited. "You can't mean…."

"Mini-skirts seemed to be her passion now." Sebastian replied smoothly.

"I'll have Bard exterminate all cats within 5mile radius of this vicinity."

* * *

Ciel placed a foot on the sturdy ground. The long carriage ride was extremely boring for him. He had nothing to do but to read the official documents over and over again. The Phantomhive hardly had aliases with the Trancy's, Ciel's understanding of them mainly comes from 3rd parties. So far, he managed to garner that the Trancy household had a few people, Alois Trancy, his butler and servants.

Like me, he thought.

"So this is the Trancy Mansion." Ciel judged at its exterior with a scornful eye. "A little too bright on the eye."

"Ciel!" A blonde boy shouted at the Phantomhive Earl whom took off his top hat and gave a bow. Just a small incline.

"A young Earl! Like me!" The Trancy Earl beamed widely at Ciel, his hand clutching Ciel tightly. "It's great to meet your acquaintance!"

Ciel flinched at the contact and murmured, "Yes, yes, can we go in now?"

Claude gave a cough in which Alois promptly responded to by breaking contact with Ciel instantly.

"Pardon my behavior, I'm just very happy to meet someone of my age. Normally it's only those old fogey's who come by." Alois scowled, rolling his light blue orbs.

That was the only thing that Ciel agreed with Alois.

"Your Highness, the wind is cold. Please allow the guest inside." Claude motioned to the mansion doors.

"Yes! Of course!" Alois exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Sebastian took in this scene with interest. A hyperactive master and a cold butler. How did Alois managed to keep up his spirits. At least Alois seemed more interesting than his boring master.

Claude opened the large doors and held it for them to enter. Sebastian bent over and inspected the door knob.

"Pure gold?" Sebastian questioned, tracing his finger over the surface.

"Hundred percent pure." Claude replied flatly but his arched brows revealed his impatience.

"Be careful of thieves then, you wouldn't want your doors to be unpresentable to guests." Sebastian cautioned mockingly before walking through the doors.

Claude pushed back the rim of his glasses before slamming the doors shut.

* * *

Alois sat himself comfortably on the armchairs, chatting with Ciel. The truth is, he was watching Ciel with sharp eyes. Phantomhive Earl, what would you do now, you are in my territory. Even if you are prepared for any danger, do not forget that you are on unfamiliar grounds.

The Phantomhive Earl was not all at fun, Alois thought with a pout, always more interested in business than socializing. Alois forced himself to sit through the boring business proposals that was presented to him, one after another that eventually he gave up trying to catch up with Ciel. A faint smirk appeared on his lips. If the Phantomhive Earl can't bring fun, then maybe he should bring fun to the Earl instead.

"And for the last…., Earl Trancy?" Ciel looked questioningly at Alois, wondering if the Trancy's focus was still with him.

"It should be alright, yes, I suggest that we have a break?" Alois asked, playfully taking away the documents in Ciel's hands. Ciel reeled back in shock before regaining back his cool in a split second. Ciel scowled and took the documents back, "I supposed this is your way of complimenting my boringness."

Alois laughed in amusement, "You are not as dense as you look!"

Ciel ignored him and arranged his documents back in order. He glanced at Sebastian who stood beside him, wearing an expressionless face. The other butler wore an identical expression.

"Your Highness, shall we proceed to dining room?" Claude asked his master.

Alois snapped his fingers, "Yes, please bring them to there, Claude."

Claude acknowledged the order with a nod and led the way, with Sebastian and Ciel following after him.

"Claude." Alois called after Claude. Claude continued walking without breaking his rhythm. "Remember to serve the dessert."

Yes, your Highness, Claude answered silently, aware of the devilish grin on his master's face.

* * *

***MAY CONTAIN SPOILER**

**Regarding the new season, I do know that there is a huge bashing over Alois over his actions. Even though I don't know much about Alois but it is evident that he really did suffer much. Kidnapped from birth and worked as a slave since young, with little kindness I would guess. He may not even know that hurting others is wrong if that was the environment that he grew up in. Claude did nothing to restrain him or to oppose his actions too. This doesn't justify his reasons but maybe if we see in such perspective we can understand him better. **

**Of course, I do feel that Hannah is quite pitiful too, to serve in such a household.**

**For once I agree with Viscount Druitt that God is unfair. How can such a Bishie like him be tormented in such cruel way?**

**I apologize for the ranting, just feel that I should stick up for him. He is a character in my story after all XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**LovelyWickedDesert: Sorry about the repeated sentences, it didn't show up when I uploaded the document yesterday... I've since corrected it =) I must have overlook the rule about linkings to other websites, and no, I am not the one who misspelled Grell's name. I've never seen Yen's Press's manga but I do notice that official translated mangas often have changes in dialouges or even plots.**

**NX-Loveless-XN: A kiss? Hmm...**

**And thank you to all those who read and/or reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: : その執事, 蜘蛛**

Sebastian followed the butler in front of him. The other butler's steps were light and silent almost as if he was levitating despite his size. Sebastian took a quick look at his master who retained his normal indifference aura. However, his master's fleeting glances around the surroundings betrayed his wary feelings. Sebastian could not help but smirked, that is just like his master, never to trust anyone or anything. Not even his own demon, that was really too sad.

Gradually, they slowed down into a halt. Claude pushed open the door and gestured for their entry. Ciel went in first, taking in the grand dining room. He had to admit, it was indeed magnificent, even for a noble. The plates were meticulously arranged and even flowers are placed on the white, satin cloth of the tables. Like the rest of the house, the interior was of red and gold.

"Do you like it?" The blonde noble asked, approaching them from the behind.

Ciel shrugged, "Not bad. Though the Phantomhive household hosts a more _superior_ aura."

Light blue eyes meet dark blue eyes. Alois smirked, "Ah, then we would need to pay you a visit sometime then, right Claude?"

The bespectacled butler merely nodded his head before he leave for the kitchen. Ciel gave a "tch" before he sat himself in the dining chair. Sebastian helped him with it, before standing guard over him. Alois looked at the scene with interest. Master and butler, like a body and a soul. Or should he say…a predator and a prey?

He tried to resist his laughter. Imagine Ciel Phantomhive being on a dinner plate! His body trembled with the suppressed laughter. He couldn't, he cannot suppress it anymore. He gave into his laughter and burst out laughing.

""What's so funny?" Ciel asked, irritated. What _pleasant_ table manners.

Alois slammed his hand on the table. "Ciel, I didn't know you were on such friendly terms with your butler!"

"What?"

Sebastian looked on the conversation with a smirk. Clearly his master's patience was going to snap. Ciel crossed his hands and gave Sebastian a glare, fully aware that the demon was having much fun out of this. Sebastian gave a sympathetic smile, which further agitated the young Earl who hated being shown any pity. Ciel was spared from further agony when Claude came in with the silver wares.

"Your Highness." Claude reeled in the tray, setting the dishes on the table.

"Ah~ Claude, you're efficient!" Alois complimented, playing with the fork that was laid on the table.

Claude took no notice of the compliment and continued with his duty. Ciel observed Alois who was now trailing the fork on the tablecloth. There's a reason why a fork is a fork, not a toy, Ciel thought disgruntedly, appalled at the poor table manners of the Trancy Earl.

"Roasted meat! Delicious!" Alois exclaimed elatedly, tucking in.

Ciel frown, that was not very polite, eating before your guest.

Alois gave a sly smile, knowing how dissatisfied Ciel was. Well, he had done it on purpose so it was only to be expected that he had ruffled Ciel's feathers. He must admit, it was quite a sight to see Ciel eat, the way he carefully slice the meat before he consumes them in small bites. By contrast, Alois was stabbing the meat, killing the already dead animal. It kept him entertained, the way the flesh is shredded.

"Claude, take this away, I'm sick of it."

Claude nodded and took the plate away. Ciel looked up in surprise. Alois's plate was barely touched. To be precise, by "barely touched" he meant that Alois has yet to eat any of the meat, though Alois toying has resulted in the meat to be very much disfigured. Claude looked at Ciel and gestured to his plate. Ciel nodded, signaling for Claude to remove it too.

"Next is dessert!" Alois purred, "Ciel loves sweet food, don't you?"

"Is that a problem?" Ciel asked.

"How unexpected. She should be bringing them in now." Alois said thoughtfully. "Hannah!"

A dark-skinned lady entered with a tray of pudding. She was an exotic beauty with melancholic eyes, perfect except for the bandaged left eye of hers. She had her head down, her hair hidden her face. She bowed at the presence of the guest and laid the desert in front of the diners.

"Hannah."

Hannah turned to her master, her head still lowered. "Yes, master."

"What is this?" Alois pointed at the serving plate.

"I don't see-." Hannah stopped when she saw her master glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, it was my mistake." Hannah's lips wavered as she swiftly took the pudding away. "I'll prepare another pudding for you."

Sebastian noticed a tremble in the maid's voice, too masked for humans to notice. Ciel was aware of this too.

Alois Trancy.

Ciel took the spoon and proceed to eat a small portion of it. However, Sebastian stopped him, much to his annoyance.

"Young master, don't eat it." Sebastian warned.

Ciel looked at his butler in surprise and dropped the spoon on the plate. "Is there a matter?"

"You can't eat until the host has his dessert too, isn't that so?" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel was not satisfied with it but he obeyed nevertheless.

Alois tapped on the table impatient. "This is taking too long, why don't we go somewhere else?"

Ciel shrugged, there was nothing much to do anyway. As he got up to follow Alois, he realized he couldn't move the lower half of his body. He tried again only to find himself immobilized.

"What's happened to me?" Ciel's thoughts were in a panic. "Why can't I move?"

He looked frantically at Sebastian whose face was of great alarm now. His movements too were restricted, only that he could not move his arms. "Young Master!"

"Welcome, Ciel Phantomhive, to the spider's den, the mansion of Trancy."

Alois smiled, as his butler stood beside him serving the boy his pudding.

* * *

**Finally I've done the 9****th**** chapter. Sorry if it took so long! Translation took up most of my time now! Alois finally meets Ciel, properly this time. **

**After watching the few episodes, I found that several elements of my fanfiction are inside, haha. Like the ball, the garden maze, too bad I didn't thought of a staff for Claude, but that would be too creepy!f**

**The fifth episode is going to be exciting, I am looking forward to it. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: その執事, 強度**

"So Sebastian Michaelis, what do you intend to do now?" Alois chuckled, while feeding on the pudding served by his butler in small mouthful.

"Ah," Sebastian regained his composure. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Alois smiled. "_Someone_ can get seriously injured."

"It certainly wouldn't be me." Sebastian smiled. "What are your takes on this, Young Master?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian, scowling. "Isn't it obvious? I want **them** to be the ones 'seriously injured'. Not just that, I want their bodies and souls to crumble into dust."

Claude narrowed his eyes at Ciel. "Confidence is good, but over-confidence kills."

With that, he snapped his fingers, following which Ciel let out a cry of pain and promptly shut himself up, refusing to show his vulnerable side. Alois laughed as he witnessed the weak side of Ciel.

"So tell me, Ciel Phantomhive, how does to be conscious yet immobilize? The desire to kill someone yet unable to wield your sword?" Alois smirked as he tapped his cane on Ciel's left cheek, causing Ciel to flinch away and bared his teeth at the Trancy Earl.

"Sebastian, kill them." Ciel said quietly.

**"KILL THEM!"**

Sebastian looked at his master for a split second before lowering his head. "Yes, my Lord."

"Finally," Claude took down his glasses and placed them in the pocket of his tailcoat. "You decided to get serious."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "As a butler of the Phantomhive Household, it is only natural that I follow my Master's orders."

With that, Sebastian brought his left hand to his lips and blew gently on it, conjuring up a fire and setting the silky threads entangling him ablaze. He neatly stepped away from the collapsing threads and walked towards Ciel, carefully setting the threads surrounding Ciel on fire, making sure that Ciel did not come into direct contact of the fiery flames. Satisfied that Ciel was freed, Sebastian places him on the window ledge, and turned around to face Claude and Alois.

"Let the real fun start now."

Claude threw a knife at Sebastian, in which Sebastian caught it between his hands with ease.

"Plagiarism is illegal, if you must know." Sebastian commented indignantly, scrutinizing the knife.

Claude threw another few knives at Sebastian, "No one ever said that it has copyright laws." Sebastian dodged aside but the one of the knives was sent directing at Ciel.

Ciel looked at the knife that is set for his heart. Acting on his instinct, he struck out at the offending object, knocking it off course which landed on the ground with a "clank". Blood trickled down on top of it and the carpet started to stain in bright red.

Alois sauntered over to Ciel, looking down at the pool of blood formed from Ciel's wounded arm.

"Isn't the sensation of pain delightful?" Alois asked.

Ciel clenched his teeth, trying to think of a retort. He glanced at his butler who was in fierce combat with the other butler. Suddenly, he felt a great pull as he was lurched to his left. He turned back only to meet with the face of Alois, who was within a hair's length from his.

"It's impolite to turn away from someone." Alois said with a tinged of disappointment before he clutched Ciel's neck single handedly, laughing at Ciel as he struggle to break free.

What's this? His strength is too much….Ciel winced as he tried pry open Alois's fingers. He looked sideways at Sebastian who appeared aware of the danger his Younger Master was in and was trying to break away from Claude. Sebastian glanced at Ciel who by now, seemed faint due to oxygen deprivation.

"It's useless, Phantomhive, useless." Alois sniggered.

"Get…your filthy…hands…of me, you….. disgusting vermin!" Ciel shouted with his remaining breath.

"Filthy…ver..min…" Alois echoed, his grip slightly loosening.

Ciel noticed the relaxation in grip and was about to deliver a blow to the Trancy Earl when Alois snapped back to reality and tighten his grip, now with both his hands.

"Say that again, you Noble Beast!" Alois threatened furiously.

"No-noble.. bea..stt-" Ciel coughed violently, his asthma seemingly acting up.

Am I to die just like this?

As if reading his mind, Alois answered. "That would be too easy for you, you need a slow, painful death."

With that, he thrust a knife into Ciel's chest before laughing maniacally.

"Let your blood run the floors red and the fabric the colour of bright crimson roses!"

Sebastian frowned at the scene and leapt away from his opponent before aiming a knife at Alois. He thrust it forwards which pierce through the stomach of the shockd Trancy Earl.

"Then you, shall die a violent and sorrowful death."

* * *

**Author's notes**

**I'm very apologetic about the late update! Life has really caught up to me! This chapter was wrote out a couple of weeks ago but I kept editing it since I felt unpleased with the inferiority of the plot and writing. (frowns)**

**Finally we have the showdown of master and butler! It was really fun writing it and I do hope that it is up to standards! **

**So what are you views? Would Team Trancy win or would Team Phantomhive win? **

**By the way, I wrote out a one shot, titled "Unintentional Cruelty" based on Alois's point of view on his (rather tragic) life. It is of a different and darker writing style so please take a look and hope you will like it. It can't be found in the search engine, strangely, so you have to go under my account to read it **

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 その執事, 主人**

Alois clutched on the knife, his eyes widened as the blood flowed freely from his wound. The knife was set deep and its steel cold blades had fully pierced through Alois's insides. He heaved heavily, his breaths coming out in short and rapid gasp. He slumped on the floor, his mouth gasping for air like a goldfish in a tank void of oxygen.

"Ciel…damn you…your…butler…"

Suddenly, Alois started laughing. In the large, spacious room, his laughter reverberated throughout the room. Sebastian arched an eyebrow at the crazed boy beneath his feet. Claude smiled as he watched on, throwing challenging glances the other boy's butler. Claude's master had shifted his hand such that it was touching the other boy's eyepatch.

"Don't…touch me!" Ciel stuttered, his pain overwhelming him, threatening to take over his conscious. His mouth twitched in irritation at how weak he sounded, this is not good, now that Trancy brat will have an advantage over him.

"I know the truth behind your parents." Alois whispered in a low voice, speaking slowly and teasing the interest of the other boy.

"What?" Ciel cried in disbelief. He glared at the blonde, inspecting his face for any tell tale signs of a lie. His late father had often told him that there are many obvious signs a liar exhibits. Shifty eyes for one. However, Alois Trancy just held Ciel's gaze, making Ciel uncomfortable instead. It was as if Ciel was the one who had robbed Alois of the right of live. This is no good, Ciel bit his lips, his mind and heart racing, that Alois knows!

"I was there, Ciel." Alois continued in a raspy voice. "when the mark was borne onto you."

"You!" Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Jim."

Ciel reeled back in shock. "J…Jim…Jim?" He stammered, blood draining from his face. "No, you're dead." He tried convincing himself, shaking his head, this had to be a joke, a dream. He caught the gaze of his butler, who frowned at the complicated situation before him. However, the look on Ciel's face told him not to interfere. A quick glance Sebastian's counterpart showed a rather amused and contented Claude, who was hungry for more of the show that had unfolded before him and had no intentions on helping his master. He must have planned all this, Ciel cursed.

" I didn't die, Ciel, I didn't." Alois repeated, shaking his head lightly. "Although you I know you prefer me dead."

"Do you want me to narrate what happened again?" Alois lowered his voice. "Little brother."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Mother, Father, where are you?" Sobbings can be heard._

_A little boy said in a small cubic cage, his hands rubbing furiously at his tears. He clutched on to the metal bars that enclosed him in the cage, pulling and tugging it as though any harder would allow him to break free. His bluish grey hair was tangled in a bad fix and dried blood caked his unkempt hair. His clothes were torn and tattered, speaking of much hardships suffered._

_"Where is this? I don't want to be here!" His piercing screamed turning uninterested heads to focus their gaze on him. His wailings continued for some time but no one tried to console him nor settle him down. Afterall, everyone had been through this. He will stop crying, eventually._

_"Hey, hey, stop crying will you?" The dark headed boy looked up to see light blue eyes staring at him. "It sounds quite terrible." The other boy commented. The crying boy blinked, once, twice. The other boy appeared to be around his age and had light blonde hair._

_"Now that you have stopped crying, play with me!" The blonde smiled, reaching out of his own metal bar prison and lightly touching the other child's hand. The hand withdraw a little, but not completely._

_"I'm Jim, what's your name?" A smile lit up on the blonde's face._

_"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive." A timid reply answered him._

_"Now Ciel, you're my little brother!"_

_"Now, now, which of them should we take?" The sinister voice sent shivers to all those present in the room. A masked man stopped in front of Ciel and Jim, forcing them to huddle together to console each other in this cold and heartless room. Ciel let out a whimper as Jim hugged him tighter._

_"Let's see…you two seemed to have a strong bond, don't you?" The masked man spoke._

_Neither of them answered._

_"If you, blondie, managed to win me, I'll let the both of you go. If not," A smile formed on the vile man's face, "your little friend will be ours." He made a sign, index finger across his throat._

_Jim thought for a moment. "Bring it on."_

_The man took 4 sticks. "If you choose any sticks that has white paint on it, your friend…."_

_Jim gritted his teeth and picked on of the sticks. He withdrew it slowly, hardly daring to breathe._

_White._

_White._

_White._

_"White." Jim whispered, averting the wide eyed stare of Ciel._

_As Ciel was dragged away, Jim slumped on to the floor, defeated and ashamed. Ashamed that he had resulted in the loss of his friend. No, the death of his little brother._

_"I'm sorry Ciel! I really am!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Those sticks were all white." Ciel replied coldly. "You knew, don't you? Yet you sentenced me to a death penalty."

"I hadn't a choice!" Alois rebutted fiercely. "Either way, it's death for us!"

Ciel lowered his gaze, his lips were trembling. He hated himself for behaving this way. His weak points are all showing. What a joke, Alois is Jim. Jim is dead! He can never come back to life, come back to Ciel!

"You wanted me killed, like all the other children," Alois spoke softly, letting the words roll off his tongue slowly.

Ciel remained silent.

"To erase me from your life, to wipe away evidence that you have been a slave, a sacrifice," Alois continued, stirring emotions within Ciel's comatose heart. "That's what I am to you, a black spot."

Ciel was vaguely aware of his own wound inflicted by Alois. It didn't matter anymore, nothing matter anymore.

"Now Ciel, I'll show you a fate worst than death, after…."

"You sent Sebastian to kill me."

* * *

**Author's note: Finally it's up after goodness know when! My story isn't really intended to go the way as the anime, so don't expect such a good story, really my plot is quite strange ^^" Which team should win? To be honest, I love both teams! And if you are wondering why they didn't die from the stab, I took the idea from the anime and thought, "Strange, a normal person would have died (implying me). Maybe because they had sealed a deal with the devil"**


End file.
